monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
400px|link= The wiki about Monster Hunter that since June 19, 2007 Our Goals | Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. If you would like to participate and help make this wiki grow, then become a registered user and be sure to spread the word about this place! *'Please note that you may run into *SPOILERS* looking through this wiki.' *'To see how well this wikia is doing among the millions, visit Alexa. *If you need to ask questions, or would like to get to know the members of this wiki, visit the 'Forums' or the Monster Hunter Wiki chat room. *You can help the wiki, even without editing or suggesting anything in the forums. On every article, you'll see a '''report a problem' tab at the top. If you see something wrong with the page, such as incorrect information, formatting, or something else, then just click the tab and report the problem. If you have news that has not been added below, you're free to add it, and it will be fixed into a blog page. ;4/07/10 :Metal Gear + Monster Hunter Collab ;4/05/10 :Monster Hunter Tribute Contest ;3/16/10 :Leaked info on Monster Hunter Portable 3rd ;3/8/10 :Monster Hunter 3 Demo Available at Gamestop. ;02/26/10 :New monster revealed for MHFO: Dyuragaua ;02/25/10 :Europe MH3 Controller Bundle and Free Online Play Confirmed ;02/24/10 :Official Website Updated' :Free NA Online Play Confirmed ;02/01/10 :Wii Speak confirmed for Monster Hunter Tri ;01/26/10 :MH Frontier to be released on Xbox 360 ;01/25/10 :MH3 Controller Bundle confirmed for America. ;12/17/09 :MH Diary: Poka Poka Airu Village (New Screenshots!) To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * 'Deyuragua' (デュラガウア) is a new ice-element monster featured in the Monster Hunter Frontier 8.0 Update. The Deyuragua is seen near ruins, suggesting it may be an old, powerful, unique monster. Its physical appearance seems like an infusion of Frontier's latest monsters like Pariapuria, Nono Orugaron, Berukyurosu, and Espinas. '(more)' White Espinas ''From Best Images Your MH3 weapon of choice? Sword & Shield Great Sword Lance Hammer Switch Axe Long Sword Bowguns Do you like polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index page! Look at: Poll History (2008) To see what needs help on this wiki, go to Wiki Goal List. Check out some current goal pages: *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *That throwing a Sonic Bomb on Nargacuga on his certain stance can cause him to stagger for a while, enough for a few free hits! *That you can mix Alchemy Materials without the skill if you have the "Alchemy Guide" item? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. 700px __NOEDITSECTION__